valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Fraudir
Fraudir is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is a Light Warrior and can be found in the Crawsus Forest Ruins. Background A Captain of the Knights of the White Lily, the personal guard of Count Leon, who was the younger sibling of the King of Arkdain, a kingdom that once existed in the continent's northwest. Fraudir succeeded Richelle at this post, when the latter was reported missing in the Gorhla region, while returning from the War of Camille Hill in 577 C.C. A year later, Fraudir accompanied the Count in revolting against the King and his corrupt ways. This civil strife was orchestrated by Khanon, the leader of the Gorhla cult, and presumed murderer of both Richelle and her comrade-in-arms Roland, captain of the King's Knights of the Bloodsword. In the civil war known as the Arkdain Uprising that raged until 581 C.C., Fraudir fought as Count Leon's right-hand guard. After invading central Arkdain, she faced Aaron, Roland's successor and her childhood friend, in a duel. Seeing that Count Leon was guaranteed victory, she sheathed her sword in the middle of the fight, refusing to inflict more pain on her friend. However, she died with a content look on her face, knowing the Count had succeeded in achieving his goal. Fraudir is a dutiful and respectful soldier. She is deeply grateful to Silmeria for choosing her and expresses a wish to help Alicia, even after having been released. Battle Fraudir is an excellent Light Warrior, proficient at both combos and physical damage. She will join your party with a Walloon Sword, Silver Sallet, Duel Armor, Silver Buckler and Metal Greaves. Her initial skill is Guard Motion. Attacks *'Ascending Sword' - Initial *'Resonating Pain' - Initial *'Sunset Luster' - Initial *'Tri Crusade' - Level 8 *'Mist Phantom' - Level 16 *'Shadow Snap' - Level 24 *'Double Wind' - Level 32 *'Overspin' - Level 40 *'Holy Smite' - Level 48 *'Second Ruin' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Assault Step, Descending Sword, Energy Steal, Magic Lock, Sneaky Throw, Soul Pierce Magic *'Guard Reinforce' - Level 22 Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Fraudir uses the generic Light Warrior Soul Crush, Whirling Ripper. She will say "I shall light your way to Hel!" before using it. Relic Location A sword found at the western end of the Crawsus Forest Ruins. Fraudir has a 40% chance of appearing. Circe and Rasheeka are the other possible options. Fraudir will say "So you need my strength, huh? Alright, I guess I'll help you out" when you materialize her. Release Information When you are about to release Fraudir, she will say "Freedom. So we've fought together long enough?" If you then choose to release her, she will say "Well, goodbye. Thanks for the memories." Upon being released, Fraudir will appear in a house on the lower level of Kalstad. She will give you 50,000 OTH if you go see her during Chapter 5 or 6. Conversation Fraudir may have a conversation with one of two people at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team: her best friend Aaron and Khanon, who is responsible for their deaths. *'Aaron' :Aaron: I'm sorry, Fraudir. I have no right to show my face to you. :Fraudir: Not at all. You were always stubborn, even as a child. But this time, we will be together till the end. *'Khanon' :Fraudir: Khanon, you devil! You fooled the king, you brought suffering to the people and chaos to the kindgom! I shall never forgive you! :Khanon: 'Twas you who rebelled, Fraudir, yet you dare accuse me of bringing suffering to the people? Don't make me laugh! Despite her having been her predecessor, Fraudir has no conversation with Richelle. Etymology Fraudir may be composed of Frau, the German word for "woman" http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Frau#German and dýr, an Old Norse term for "animal" or "beast" http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/dyr. The name would therefore equate to "she-beast", a possible reference to Fraudir's fierceness in battle. Trivia *Fraudir has the same voice actress as Circe, Rasheeka, Lydia and Atrasia. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *Fraudir's in-game character model has less revealing upper-body armour. Gallery Image:VP2 Char-Fraudir.jpg|Fraudir's victory pose Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Female